


wind her up and watch her go

by dryadfiona



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Sam cleans Lara's face with water and says, "You look like you lost a fight with a vampire again."





	wind her up and watch her go

Lara knocks on Sam's door in the dead of night, looking half-dead and absolutely filthy. Sam sighs and says, "You know, when you asked me to help you with your whole monster-fighting gig, this is not what I had in mind."

She steps to the side so Lara can walk in, and Lara does, waiting to collapse onto the couch until Sam can bring out the towel used exclusively for not-fucking-up-Sam's-furniture purposes. When she does fall onto the couch, she hisses in pain.

"How bad is it?" Sam asks.

"It looks worse than it is," Lara says, seemingly truthful. For someone with a job she's not supposed to tell anyone about, she's a shit liar, so Sam's inclined to believe her. "Just a lot of cuts. The one on my face here is the worst, I think."

Sam looks at it for a second and nods. "It won't scar, but it'll be a pain in the ass if it's not disinfected. Hold on."

She heads to the cabinet where she keeps all her Lara-emergency things, including her first aid kit. She has to move a few spare arrows, some silver, before she can find it. When she heads back to her couch, Lara's shifted so she's much more comfortable and so her face is closer to where Sam normally sits when treating cuts like these.

Sam cleans Lara's face with water and says, "You look like you lost a fight with a vampire again."

Lara laughs. "Jacob and I were just sparring, it wasn't a  _fight._ And it was a werewolf, actually."

"Did you get bitten?" Sam asks. "I have some silver."

"Silver's not actually used in the cure, so that's just a threat to kill me," Lara says cheerfully. "And no, I'm bite-free."

"Well, I  _was_ comfortable in bed before you woke up me and my neighbors with your knocking," Sam says thoughtfully. Lara smacks her, and even tired and weak, it still hurts a bit. "Ow, rude! Anyway, what's all this on your face then?" She's only just noticed the black goo on parts of her clothes and on her hands.

Lara hesitates.

"Lara, what did you go out to hunt by yourself?"

"A werewolf."

"...and?"

Lara groans. "And a poltergeist of some kind."

Sam tries to convey her disappointment with just her face. Based of Lara's guilty expression, it's working. "And why would you try to take on two monsters by yourself? Especially a spirit, God."

"In my defense," Lara says. "I didn't know the poltergeist was going to be there. I thought it was just one wolf."

"Did you manage to knock it out and get it somewhere safe before it hurt anyone?"

"Yes," Lara says, relieved. "Hopefully I can explain the situation to him tomorrow when he's human again so he knows what to do to protect himself and everyone else."

"Who is it?" Sam asks.

"You  _know_ I'm not supposed to tell you that," Lara says.

"You also weren't supposed to tell me you hunt monsters at  _all,_ Croft," Sam says, flicking her in the forehead. She grabs something to disinfect the wound. "This is gonna sting, by the way."

"It's Aliste-- _ouch._ Alister. I don't have any idea who could've bitten him, but he'll definitely listen to me once he wakes up, especially once he sees the bandages all over my arms and legs."

Sam looks her up and down. "You...don't have any cuts on her legs."

"But you do have extra bandages. And it's hot enough to wear shorts."

Sam laughs. "You're the worst."

"But you love me."

"Yeah," Sam says, beaming at her. "Kinda do."

Lara's shit-eating grin softens into a small, genuine smile. "Love you too, Sam."

Sam leans down to press a kiss to her lips, and Lara responds enthusiastically. Sam has to pull back.

"You still have plenty of cuts for me to clean," Sam says reluctantly.

"Can they wait?" Lara asks, still staring at Sam's lips. Because  _that's_ not at all distracting.

"Only if you're okay with them getting infected." Lara opens her mouth, and Sam cuts her off to say, "Which is a no, by the way, I'm not letting you do that."

"Shame," Lara says.

"So Alister's a werewolf. Who'd have thought? You still need to tell me about the poltergeist, though."

"Right, so, in addition to now being a werewolf, Alister's house is haunted."

Sam laughs. "That's kinda funny.  _Morning, the world's different than what you know and you need to move apartments._ "

"You  _can_ get rid of a ghost, you know," Lara says.

"Then why'd I have to move?"

"Because your apartment was haunted by a spirit that was centuries old. Harder to get rid of than this one. I think it's probably only a few decades old, at the most."

"Right, only a few decades," Sam teases. "You talk as if you're not in your twenties."

Lara sticks out her tongue at Sam. "Ha. Could I get some water, by the way?"

"Sure!" Sam briefly pauses her care to go grab both of them bottles of water. "Drink all of it, by the way, if you pass out from dehydration again I'm telling Roth."

"Rude," Lara says with a laugh. "But fair. He'll have to stay with someone else for awhile, but we can exorcise it in a couple days or so."

"Who's we?"

"Not you, Sam," Lara says. "Probably Jonah and Sofia and I. Maybe Abby."

"You met Abby like, a week ago. Why can't I come?" Sam tries not to sound petulant, but she wants to see what Lara's life is like.

Lara hesitates. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I don't want to sit around while you get hurt and have no idea," Sam counters. "Also I like to make my own decisions every now and then."

Lara sighs. "That's...fair. How about I teach you to shoot sometime next week? That way you can come on a hunt with me sometime soon."

"...really?"

Sam's known about Lara's  _actual_ job for awhile now. She'd thought the archaeologist thing was suspect, given how often she tended to break historical relics, but she would never have guessed "monster hunter". She's almost lucky her apartment was haunted, but thinking about that for too long stresses her out.

"Really."

Sam smiles at Lara. "You're a sap, you know that?"

Lara laughs. "And you're a bastard. But I love you anyway."


End file.
